El secreto de Aro Demetri x Renesmee x Jacob
by rohiro93
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando te enteras de que tu padre te secuestró, llevandote lejos de tus seres queridos? Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Vulturi...
1. Prologo

Prologo

¿Que harias si un día, de golpe, os enterais que has estado viviendo una mentira?

Que la madre que creias muerta, está viva.

Que el padre que te a criado, no es tu padre.

Que en otra parte del mundo te espera una familia que te quiere y un chico que te ama con locura.

Dolió mucho saber la verdad. Pero como dicen, las verdades duelen.

________________________________________

**Bueno .... este es el prologo^^**

**Review pliss xDD  
**


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo – 1

Me despertaron los rayos del sol de aquella fantástica mañana de verano. Me levanté y me puse la bata. Fui al baño y luego bajé las escaleras en dirección a la improvisada cocina que hizo mi padre cuando nací. Era la única que comia, al menos comida humana. Cuando llegué, mi padre, Aro, un hombre alto y pálido, con el cabello largo y de color negro, el cabeza de la familia vulturi, estaba sentado en una silla, esperandome como cada mañana.

-Buenos días papá -le saludé con mi habitual sonrisa. Por muy frío que pareciera, era el hombre más cariñoso que había conocido nunca.

-Buenos días, hija -me saludó.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba él y le di un beso en su fría mejilla.

-¿Que hay hoy para desayunar? -le pregunté.

-Lo que tu quieras -me contestó con la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

Segundos después, con la rapideza que solo un vampiro posee, alguien se me acercó por detrás.

-Buenos días enana. Ya era hora de que te levantaras, esto es un aburrimiento cuando estás dormida -me dijo Felix desordenandome el pelo.

-¡Felix! Ya no soy una niña pequeña, tengo 17 años -me quejé.

-¿Que dices? si apenas tienes 9 años...

Felix era uno de los "familiares", por así decirlo, ya que no eran familia mia, que vivia con nosotros. Era grande, alto y muy bruto. Pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy cariñoso. Era como un hermano mayor para mí.

-¿Pero a que aparento 17? -le pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza-, pues ya está.

-Chicos, no empeceis como cada mañana -nos regañó mi padre- Renesmee, desayuna ya. Tienes clase en una hora y aún te tienes que preparar.

-De acuerdo papá.

Me preparé un bol de cereales y mientras me los comia, iba pensando.

Como bien podreis imaginar, mi familia no es muy normal que digamos. Todos son vampiros. Bueno, todos menos yo, que soy semi-vampiro. Sí, ya lo se, extraño. Eso pasa cuando tu madre humana se enamora de un vampiro y deciden tener relaciones sin precauciones. Claro que ¿quien hubiera dicho que un vampiro y una humana podrian tener hijos?

El problema es que el embarazo es muy duro y en el parto la mujer puede morir, como mi madre, que murió al darme a luz a mí. Siempre me e estado regañando por dentro, por que si no hubiera nacido, mi madre aún estaría aquí, junto al ser que amaba.

Levanté la cabeza y miré a mi padre, que me miraba con un brillo en los ojos que yo muy bien conocia. Estaba pensando en mi madre.

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre -dijo de golpe.

-No empieces otra vez, papá.

-Vale -se resignó.

Acabé de desayunar y dandole un último beso a mi padre me fui a mi habitación.

De camino a ella, iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que me choqué con alguien.

-¿Estás bien Renesmee? -me preguntó Demetri.

-Sí -le contesté.

Demetri era el único que no consideraba de mi familia. Era alto y robusto, con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y de color negro. Simpatico, amable, dulce y cariñoso. Estaba enamorada de él desde que tengo memoria. Pero para él, yo solo era su hemanita pequeña. Y me lo había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones. Por supuesto, él no sabía lo que yo sentía hacia él.

-Me alegro -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. La sorisa que hacía que me derritiera - Ya sabes que si te llega a pasar algo me muero.

Me ruborizé ante sus palabras.

-Bueno me voy a preparar para la clase.

-De acuerdo, te espero abajo.

Demetri también era mi profesor. Hacía las clases en casa por mi extraño crecimiento.

Llegué a mi habitación y me fui a la ducha. Cuando salí me vestí con un bestido azul oscuro, me puse los zapatos y me fui al salón.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras me cruzé con Alec y Jane, los gemelos. Alec era de estatura pequeña, con el pelo de color rúbio oscuro y de ojos rojos, como los de la mayoria. Jane era bajita, con el pelo color marrón clarito y los ojos rojos. A Alec le caia bien, y el a mi también, era bastante simpatico. Pero Jane era otra cosa, nos odiabamos mutuamente. No nos soportamos.

Cuando llegué al salón, Demetri me estaba esperando sentado en el sofá. Cuando me vió, se le dibujó aquella iresistible sonrisa que me deretía.

-Llegas pronto -me dijo cuando me senté a su lado.

-¿A si? No me había dado cuenta -mentí. Siempre me preparaa lo antes posible para poder verle.

-¿Empezamos? -me preguntó.

-¿No podemos tomarnos un día libre? -le pregunté esperanzada- ¡Plis!

-Bueno, está bien. Pero solo por hoy -se rindió- ¿Donde quieres ir?

-A dar un paseo por los jardines -contesté decidida.

-¿No prefieres salir a la calle?

-No, demasiado ruido. Prefiero pasear tranquilamente.

-Vale.

Caminamos juntos hacia la salida del jardín sin ningún roze, ni cogidos de la mano, como solia cogermela cuando era pequeña, ni nada.

Yo le qiería decir lo que sentía, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que me rechazara, cosa segura, miedo de que nuestra amistad se rompiera.

Salimos al jardín y una suave brisa movió mis rizos color castaños. Cerré los ojos. Me encantaba la sensación del aire en mi piel.

Cuando los abrí, Demetri me miraba profundamente a los ojos. Me ruborizé.

-Estas tan mona cuando te sonrojas -dijo de golpe haciendo que mi corazón, que ya latía rápido por si solo, aumentara sus latidos.

Él se rió.

-¿De que te ries? -le pregunté.

-Me encantan los latidos de tu corazón.

Volví a ruborizé

-¿N-nos va-vamos? -tartamudee como una idiota.

-Claro -dijo con una sonrisa.

Empezamos a pasear sin rumbo.

Después de un rato caminando llegamos donde mi padre había instalado un par de culumpios para mí. Fui corriendo hacia el columpio y Demetri se sentó en el de al lado.

Empecé a columpiarme.

Sentía el viento en mi piel, se estaba tan bien con esa sensación.

Pero al cabo de un minuto, Demetri me paró.

-¿Que pasa Demetri? -pregunté desconcertada.

Pero él no contestó. Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y se fue acercando a mí.

-Renesmee -dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿Sí?

-Te... -y antes de que acabara la frase, me besó. El beso que tantas veces había ansiado, me lo estaba dando. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron, desbocados. Empezó a mover los labios tiernamente y después de un rato se separó de mí- ...amo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**SIENTO LA TARDANZA!!!!**

E ESTADO UN POCO ACUPADA^^

_______________________________________________________________

**Capitulo – 2**

Ese beso me había dejado aturdida. ¿Que me había dicho? ¿Que me amaba? Imposible.

-¿Qu-que has dicho? -dije cuando hube recuperado un poco el aliento.

-Que te amo.

-Pero... eso... es... imposible. Tu siempre me has tratado como si fuera tu hermana pequeña.

-Estaba fingiendo. Siempre te e amado.

-¿Siempre?

-Sí. Desde la primera vez que te vi en brazos de Aro. Eras un simple bebe, pero tenias la mente de toda una adulta. Eras tan pequeñita, tan indefensa. Solo tenía ganas de protegerte y de estar contigo.

Me quedé en estado de shock. ¡El hombre al que siempre había amado se me estaba declarando! Pero yo no era capaz de articular ni una mísera palabra.

-¿Renesmee? -me llamó con preocupación-. ¿Estas bien? Estas más blanca de lo normal.

Yo seguía en estado de shock. Parecía que mi cerebro no quería trabajar, se había colapsado.

-Renesmee -me volvió a llamar Demetri mientras me zarandeaba.

Estaba al borde de desmayarme, lo sentía, sentía como las fuerzas me abandonaban. Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Algo, frío como el hielo, me estaba acariciando la frente cuando me desperté. Pero seguí con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Que a pasado para que se desmayara? -preguntó mi padre con muchísima preocupación.

-Creo que a sido mi inesperada declaración -dijo Demetri, que seguía acariciando mi cara.

-Me parece que se lo dijiste muy rápido, tendrías que haberte esperado un poco -dijo Félix con tono de burla.

-Sí, Félix tiene razón -dijo mi padre-. ¿Cuando me pediste permiso?

-Ayer -contesto Demetri.

-Tendrías que haberte esperado una semana, por lo menos -dijo Félix.

Lentamente, empecé a abrir los ojos. Estaba en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama. Mi padre, Félix y Demetri la rodeaban. Este último, estaba sentado en la cama, a mi lado.

-¿De-Demetri? -le llamé con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-¿Sí, amor?

-Bueno... Nosotros nos vamos -dijo mi padre empujando a Félix hacia la puerta y la cerraron tras de si.

-¿Que a pasado? -pregunté confusa. No recordaba nada (aparte de la declaración).

-Te desmayaste en el columpio.

-Ah -dije solamente.

-Sigues estando pálida ¿Desde cuando no vas de caza?

Me quedé pensativa y empecé a contar los días.

-Pues... unas dos semanas... creo.

-¿¡Dos semanas!? Pues nos vamos de caza ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora? No quiero ir de caza ahora.

-Si no vienes por las buenas vendrás por las malas.

-Inténtalo si te atreves.

Acto seguido me cogió y me colocó en su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. Empezó a caminar.

-¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suéltame!

-¿Y si no quiero?

No le contesté. Le puse una mano en la cabeza y, con mi don, le enseñé como le pegaba.

-¿Tu pegarme a mí? -preguntó con tono divertido.  
-Como no me bajes ahora mismo sí -sentencié.  
-Renemee. Digas lo que digas. Hagas lo que hagas. Vamos a ir de caza. No puedes alimentarte solo de comida humana.  
-No lo entiendo. También soy medio humana.  
-Por eso mismo. Tu mitad vampiro no se puede alimentar de comida humana.  
Miré a mi alrededor. Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la linde del bosque.  
-Ya me puedes soltar.  
-¿Seguro?  
-¿Que? ¿No confías en mí?  
Inmediatamente me bajó de su hombro, dejándome de pie en el suelo, cogiendo mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.  
-¿Vamos? -preguntó con una sonrisa irresistible.  
-Sí -contesté sonriente.  
Empezamos a correr juntos. No falta decir que somos de los pocos, por no decir los únicos, que nos alimentamos de animales. Yo por que no quiero matar a la pobre gente de Volterra y Demetri, la verdad, no lo se.  
Ya en mitad del bosque, percibí el olor de algo, pero no sabía lo que era.  
-Un oso -dijo Demetri.  
-¿Como lo sabes?  
-¿Nunca te e hablado de mi don?  
-No ¿Tienes don? ¿Yo pensaba que no tenías?  
-Pues sí que tengo, soy un rastreador.  
-¡Aaaaah! Ahora entiendo por que, cuando competíamos cuando yo era pequeña a ver quien cazaba más, tu siempre ganabas. Eres un tramposo -dije cruzándome de brazos y enfurruñándome.  
-Va, no te pongas así -dijo abrazándome por la cintura-. ¿Me perdonas?  
-Está bien -me rendí. Me era imposible enfadarme con él.  
-¿Y quien se queda con el oso? -preguntó.  
-¡Yo!  
-Eso abra que verlo.  
-Lo mismo digo.  
Salí disparada en la dirección de aquel olor. Demetri me seguía muy de cerca, le oía, le sentía.  
Ya llevaba un minuto corriendo cuando vislumbré al gran oso. Aceleré el paso y lo alcancé desprevenido. No fue difícil matarlo.  
-Me has ganado -dijo Demetri incrédulo.  
-¿Que te pensabas? ¿Que ibas a ganar tu siempre? -dije haciéndome un poco la chulita (en plan coña).  
-Has crecido, mi vida. Antes no eras tan rápida.  
-¿Y ahora hemos pasado a los halagos?  
-¿Que te pasa? Estás rara.  
-¿Que dices? Yo estoy muy bien. Te estoy tomando el pelo.  
-Es que lo decías con tanta seguridad... He llegado a pensar que no me quieres.  
-Claro que te quiero, tonto. ¿Que haría yo sin ti?  
-Nada -dijo con superioridad.  
-Creído...  
-Pasota...  
Ya no lo aguantaba más. Estaba demasiado cerca, su olor me embriagaba. Con un paso decidido enrolle mis brazos en su cuello, me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en los labios, dejándole a él atónito. Segundos después me lo devolvió.  
-Me gustan tus besos -dije cuando me separé de él.  
-Pero... ¿Que sientes tu por mí? ¿Me quieres?  
-No... No te quiero -me miró atónito y con una profunda mirada de dolor-. Te amo.

___________________________________________________________________________

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO^^

BSS


	4. Capitulo 3

dios!!

siento el retraso!!

me quitaron internet y asta oy no e podido colgar nada U.U

pero escribir si eeh??

ya vereis^^

Capitulo – 3

Demetri estaba que no cabía en su asombro. Ahora parecía que era él que se iba a desmayar.

-¿Me- me amas? -preguntó aún helado.

-Eso he dicho.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Es fantástico! -estaba que no salía de su alegría.

-Lo más fuerte de todo es que el sentimiento es mutuo. Yo pensaba que no me amabas.

-Pues ya ves. Pero un momento ¿Desde cuando?

-¿Desde cuando qué?

-¿Desde cuando me amas?

-Desde que tengo memoria. Desde siempre.

-Y yo preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-Me podría haber declarado antes y ahora seríamos una pareja de lo más feliz.

-Anda, ven aquí tontito -enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y me besó dulcemente.

-¿Ya hemos acabado de cazar? -me preguntó cuando se separó de mí.

-Sí -contesté sonriente.

-¿Ya has tenido bastante? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Pues entonces vamos.

Nos pusimos de camino al castillo, no tardamos casi nada. En menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos en la puerta. Saludé a los que estaban en recepción y subimos por el ascensor a la planta donde estaban todas las habitaciones.

-¿Como se lo diremos a mi padre? -pregunté con preocupación. No sabía si mi padre se enfadaría, yo era la niña de sus ojos y ahora con Demetri...

-Muy fácil. Diciéndoselo. Es más, se lo diremos ahora -contestó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Ahora! Ahora ¿Ahora? -pregunté con tres estados de ánimos diferentes.

-Claro -contestó él intentando contener la risa.

-¿No es un poco precipitado?

-No, que va. Además tu padre ya sabe lo que siento por ti.

-¿Que lo sabe? Bueno al menos me quitas un peso de encima.

Me cogió de la mano y me dirigió a la sala donde se juntaban mi padre y sus hermanos.

Esa sala la tenía tremendamente prohibida. Que yo recuerde nunca había entrado.

Al llegar a la puerta Demetri llamó a la puerta y mi tío Marco le dijo que pasara. Empecé a tener miedo. Estaban los tres sentados en sus majestuosas butacas. Mi padre en el medio, Marco a su derecha y Cayo a su izquierda. Mi padre me miraba con cara de "¿no te dije que no entraras aquí?". Me asusté aún más.

Nos pusimos en medio, con la atenta mirada de mis tíos y mi padre en nosotros.

-Buenas tardes -saludó Marco, el tío que me caía mejor-. ¿A que se debe tu visita?

-Debo informarles de algo importante -dijo muy serio Demetri.

-¿Y que es eso tan importante? -le instó a seguir Cayo.

-Estoy enamorado de Renesmee -lo soltó de golpe, sin tapujos-, y quiero tener una relación estable con ella. No os preocupéis, ella corresponde a mis sentimientos de la misma manera.

Mi padre extendió los brazos para que mis tíos le tocaran, y así lo hicieron. Tuvieron una pequeña conversación privada gracias al don de mi padre. El suyo consistía en leer los pensamientos de cualquier persona que tocase. La única excepción había sido mi madre.

Después de un rato, que se me hizo eterno, separaron su contacto y mi padre se acho hacia delante para decir el veredicto.

-Nos parece... -se quedó pensativo, buscando la palabra-... perfecto.

-¿En serio? -pregunté sin creérmelo.

-Sí. Estamos felices de que estés con alguien de dentro. Si hubiera sido alguien de fuera, hubiera sido más complicado, ¿no crees? -dijo mi padre.

-Es verdad -contesté- Pero... entonces... ¿me permitís estar con él?

-Claro, cariño -dijo mi padre- Sé que si no estuvieras con él serías infeliz. Y eso me pondría triste. Recuerda que yo siempre quiero ver a mi niña alegre y sonriente.

-Vale -dije con una sonrisa-. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? -le pregunté a mi padre, insegura.

-Claro, mi vida. Uno y todos los que tu quieras -me contestó abriendo los brazos para que fuera a abrazarle.

Fui caminando a paso humano, dubitativa. Cuando llegué a donde él estaba, me senté en su regazo y le abracé como nunca lo había hecho antes. Él me devolvió el abrazo.

Sin saber por qué, empecé a llorar. Pero no era de tristeza, era de alegría, por tener una familia que me quería.

-No llores -dijo mi padre mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-No puedo evitarlo. Estoy feliz.

Después de un rato de estar abrazándolo bajo la mirada de mis dos tíos y Demetri, me separé y volví junto a Demetri.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó Marco con tono amable.

-Sí -contestó Demetri-. Ya nos vamos.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a fuera.

-Parece que ha ido bien -comenté.

-Ha ido mejor que bien, nunca he visto a tu padre tan amable. Ha cambiado desde que naciste.

-¿Antes no era así?

-No, era muy diferente.

-¿Y como era?

Se quedó pensativo un buen rato.

-¿Quieres hacer algo en especial? -me preguntó evadiendo mi pregunta. Odiaba que me hicieran eso. Pero esta vez lo dejé pasar, era evidente que no quería hablar de eso.

-Mmm... no se... -me quedé pensando un rato-. ¿Sabes qué? Tengo ganas de comerte a besos -dije después de un rato con una mirada pícara.

-Pues aquí me tienes. Soy todo tuyo.

Me lancé a sus labios y lo besé con pasión y frenesí. Sus besos me encantaban, eran como una especie de droga muy fuerte que hace que una vez la pruebas no puedes parar.

Él me correspondió al beso de la misma manera y sin darnos cuenta íbamos caminando por el pasillo en dirección a mi habitación. Cuando me di cuenta paré de golpe, asustándolo.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó preocupado.

-No estoy preparada -dije bajando la cabeza.

-¿Para que?

-Para hacer "eso" -dije remarcando la última palabra.

-Lo siento, no quería que entendieras eso -dijo avergonzado.

-No pasa nada. Mmm... ¿Que hora es? Tengo hambre.

-Son .... las 13:30... Tendrías que bajar a comer.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Me acompañas? -le pregunté.

-Claro.

Fuimos a la cocina donde en la mesa ya estaba mi comida servida. Macarrones con tomate y carne picada. Uno de mis platos favoritos.

Me senté y Demetri se sentó delante de mí, en el sitio donde acostumbraba a estar mi padre. Empecé a comer mientras Demetri me miraba.

-¿Te gusta verme comer? -le pregunté cuando hube tragado lo que tenia en la boca.

-Sí. Me gusta ver todo lo que haces.

-¿También te gustaría verme en la ducha?

-Me encantaría verte mojada.

-Pervertido.

-Has sido tu la que me lo ha preguntado.

Pasé de él y seguí comiendo. Estaban riquísimos. Cuando acabé puse el plato en el lavavajillas. Demetri me seguía a todas partes como si fuera mi perro guardián. Salí por la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación, al lavabo. Entré y fui a la puerta del lavabo. Entré y Demetri conmigo.

-¿Te importa? Voy a hacer mis necesidades.

-Faltaría más señorita.

Y se fue cerrando la puerta.

que tal??

la espera valio la pena??

xDD

os quiero

bss


	5. Capitulo 4

**SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR.... MIL PERDONES!!!!**

**YA TENEIS AQUI EL CAP 4!!! **

**QUE LO DISFRUTEIS!!  
**

Capitulo – 4

El tiempo con Demetri se pasaba volando. Y mi padre cada día estaba más feliz, pero había algo que le preocupaba, yo lo sabía. Pero no le pregunté, mejor no hurgar en la herida.

En solo un día haríamos cambio de agosto a septiembre y eso significaba acercarme peligrosamente a mi cumpleaños. El día 10 de septiembre. Cada año me preparaban una fiesta distinta y me regalaban las cosas más caras que os podáis imaginar, cosa que yo odiaba.

-¿Cuanto queda para tu cumpleaños? -me preguntó mi padre cuando me senté en su cama, a su lado. No se para que me lo preguntaba, el lo sabía perfectamente.

-11 días, papá. Lo sabes perfectamente. Lo tienes apuntado por todos los sitios que puedes.

-¿Y ya has pensado en algún regalo?

Suspiré. Siempre lo mismo.

-No papá. No he pensado en ningún regalo. Pero tampoco es que quiera nada.

-¿Como no vas a querer nada por tu cumpleaños?

-Es que siempre me regaláis un montón de cosas y muy caras. Como tu regalo del año pasado, una moto de las mas caras y aún no la e sacado de paseo.

-Eso por que tu no has querido -nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio- Re, ¿de verdad que no quieres ir a un instituto normal? Aún estamos a tiempo para inscribirte.

-No, no quiero ir. Prefiero que me siga dando clases Demetri.

-Pero algún día tendrás que salir del castillo y dar una vuelta por Volterra. No sales nunca.

-Sí que salgo, al jardín, pero salgo.

Se quedó un rato pensativo.

-Ya lo tengo. Por tu cumpleaños te regalaré un viaje, que podrás hacer con Demetri si quieres, a donde quieras.

-Papá... -me quejé. Él me miró haciendo pucheros y me hizo reírme-. Bueno... está bien... si así estás contento...

-Vale, pues ya puedes ir buscando por Internet a donde quieres ir y reservando los billetes de avión para dentro de 11 días exactamente.

-De acuerdo. Mmm... voy a dar un paseo. Te quiero papá -le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí al jardín.

Afuera ya empezaba a refrescar un poco, pese ha estar aún en verano. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo. Demetri ahora estaba ocupado en una misión que le mando mi padre y no llegaría hasta mañana.

Después de un rato caminando, alguien vino por detrás y me tapó los ojos.

-¿Quien soy? -Preguntó alguien distorsionando la voz.

-Pues.... no lo sé.

-Soy yo -dijo Félix destapándome los ojos y girándome.

-¡Hola!

-Buenas. Oye, desde que sales con Demetri no hay quien te vea el pelo -dijo con una sonrisa. Pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos y diría que cuando dijo el nombre de "Demetri" y la palabra "sales", por sus ojos cruzó algo de dolor.

-Pues hago lo mismo que antes. Pero a lo mejor por las tardes en vez de encerrarme en mi habitación a leer me las paso con él paseando por el jardín.

Se quedó pensativo un buen rato.

-Ahora que lo pienso. Dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré.

-¿Es que hoy todo el mundo va a sacar el mismo tema? -pregunté retóricamente-. Mi padre igual. Preguntándome que quiero para mi cumpleaños.

-¿Y que quieres?

-Nada. Absolutamente nada. Con tener una familia que me quiera me basta. Pero él se ha empeñado en regalarme un viaje a donde quiera. Es un pesado.

-¿Y donde te gustaría ir?

-Ha un sitio tranquilo, donde reine la paz y no haya muchas personas viviendo.

-Pues busca en Internet, que ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguno -dijo sonriendo.

-Ya lo aré luego. Ahora quiero columpiarme que hace mucho que no lo hago.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Claro.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección a los columpios y no tardamos en llegar.

Me senté en mi columpio y me puse a pensar en las clases de geografía. Félix se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

-Demetri me habló de un pueblo que está rodeado de bosques y que casi no vive gente. Al lado de ese pueblo hay una pequeña reserva con playa. ¿Tu sabes donde es? -le pregunté después de un rato pensando.

Se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que creí que se le salían. Después volvió a su estado normal.

-No -dijo rotundo-. No se donde está.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, segurísimo. Pero me parece que no es buena idea que vayas ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu hazme caso. Pero es tu decisión. Tu misma.

Seguí columpiándome hasta que me cansé y paré de golpe.

-Re -me llamó Félix.

-¿Sí?

-No, nada, nada.

-¿Qué querías?

-Da igual.

Me levanté y Félix me siguió. Pero hizo algo que no esperaba. Me cogió de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo. Yo se lo devolví.

-¿Y esto? -le pregunté sin entender a que venia.

-¿Es que ya no puedo abrazar a mi mejor amiga?

-Claro que puedes. Pero... lo has hecho tan repentinamente...

Me separó un poco de él y se fue acercando peligrosamente a mis labios. Esto no podía estar pasándome. Él era mi mejor amigo. Era como mi hermano.

Justo cuando solo estaba a escasos milímetros, cambió de parecer y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

El corazón me iba a mil por hora y estaba roja como un tomate.

Me aparté de él, algo brusca, y empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia dentro de casa. Una vez dentro me fui corriendo a mi habitación. Me tumbé en mi cama y empecé a llorar.

¿Por que me pasaba esto? ¿Por que mi mejor amigo se había enamorado de mí?

De tanto llorar, se me fueron cerrando los ojos y me quedé dormida.

Me desperté agitada, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Me levanté y fui a darme una ducha para quitarme todo el sudor frío.

Cuando acabé me puse un vestido rojo, busqué mi libro de geografía y me senté delante del ordenador para buscar el destino de mi viaje.

Busqué por las páginas de mi libro el lugar del que me había hablado Demetri. Por fin lo encontré. Se llamaba Forks y estaba en el estado de Washington, en .

Busqué por Internet y parecía un pueblecito agradable y además perfecto para un vampiro, pues casi siempre estaba lloviendo. Reservé los billetes para el día 10 de septiembre por la noche y también reservé una casita en La Push, una reserva de índios. Apagué el ordenador.


End file.
